The invention pertains to a cable clamp that combines performance, user-friendly assembly and installation, standardization and reusability. There are several important considerations in the designing of such a cable clamp. First, the “backshell” can be used as a strain relief device (providing mechanical support) and/or as an EMI/RFI grounding device (providing electrical connection) or both in the assembly of electrical shielded cable. Second, the performance attributes of a cable clamp such as its coupling mechanism, corrosion resistivity, conductivity properties and usage application should preferably be maximized at least to some extent while the related assembly tools and operator skill/learning attributes should be minimized at least to some extent. Another desirable feature would be the provision of an environmental sealing capability which would prevent ingress of contaminants, fluid or grime or otherwise, onto the electrical connector. In particular, cable clamps installed in applications such as aircraft my be subject to fluids such as fuel, cleaning fluid, lubricating fluid, deicing fluid, hydraulic fluid, water and other substances not desired to contact electrical connections.
While prior art cable clamp mechanisms have been industry accepted, several deficiencies and disadvantages exist. For example, ground shield termination using lugs and a commonly accepted method called “banding” to terminate electrical cable individual and overall shields requires laborious, error-prone, non-reusable assembly. Another is the plating finish used to protect the “backshell” from corrosion inducing contaminant such as hydraulic, aviation, de-icing fluids, and other contaminants while retaining its electrical conductivity requirement. Also, the cost associated with customized cable clamps, to be either straight or angular due to its installation usage, can be significant.
Previous designs can also be somewhat complicated at the point of assembly, where multiple cables need to be grounded. Care must be taken to properly connect each cable and to ensure a proper electrical connection. Accordingly, a cable clamp that is easily connected to cables through standard electrical connections such as pigtail connections is desired.
Some known designs may further not lend themselves to maintenance by being disassembled and then reassembled. Many known designs, in fact, are meant to be assembled only once and must be replaced if they are opened for maintenance. Accordingly, a cable clamp which lends is self to assembly and disassembly for maintenance and repair is desired.
Other disadvantages with known clamp designs include a reduced ability to seal the electrical connector from foreign substances. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a clamp that provides a sealing member to the electrical connector from foreign substances.
It would also be desirable to use a similar “backshell” male member, split compression ring and a wrap-around band as described, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,329.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a cable clamp whose attributes and functionality are designed to enhance efficiency with regard to its coupling methodology, corrosion resistivity, conductivity, assembly, usage, sealing protection, tooling, installation and reusuability.